


Same time, same place?

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Falling In Love, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punk Frank Iero, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Stringless sex is the worst way to fall in love. Yet thats exactly what happened to two lonely men.





	Same time, same place?

Frank was  _exhausted._ Owning a few business sucked. Ofcourse the money was good, and Frank loved his tattoo shops completely. Everyone had talented artists, but he was so tired. Nobody told you about the huge amount of paperwork. He couldnt wrap his fucking head around it if he was honest, and he was always scared incase the police rocked up to his door for not paying proper tax. He  _tried._ He was never good with numbers, and staring at the papers infront of his just gave him a huge migrane.  _No more shops!!!_ he wrote on a sticky note and tapped it to his forehead, getting a bark in return.

"I think we have to hire someone baby. Daddys is way over his fucking head."He told the small pup at his feet. She didn't care, just barked and walked down the hall. 

"Okay. I'm gonna get drunk as fuck and tomorrow i'll phone an accountant. Easy."Frank sighed, rolling his eyes at the empty room.

"Nice one Iero."He added, just for the shits and giggles. Frank was going  _insane._ He moved away from the desk and into the kitchen, sticking the sticky note to thr fridgr instead. He stared at it for a few srconds before sighing. Maybe he should go out tonight. Maybe meet someone and unwinde. He popped open a beer before scrowling through his contacts, sighing at Mikeys name. He pressed dial and puck at the label as it rang. 

_"Hey dude, whats up?"Mikey hummed._

"mikeyway. I think i'll take you up on the beer if your still up for it."

_"yes! 7 at the brewery Iero. You wont regret it."_

"I'll see. Gonna try and get laid. You can br my wingman. Later dude."

Frank hung up and wondered into the bathroom, kicking the door shut. It echoed around the empty house, reminding Frank of just how  _alone_ he really was. He showered and got changed before taking Sweetpea around the block.

"Daddys gonna go out tonight. You be good okay?"

A man walking passed him cleared his throat, but Frank ignored him. He didn't care if people knew he was a lonely asshole. Its not that Frank was  _unlikeable._ He was always busy with his stores, and when he wasnt hee'd visit his mom. He just didnt have time for a partner, not thay he got many offers anyway. At 28 years old, hes only every had one relationship that lasted a little over 3 months before Jake got tired of him. It was okay, Frank was tired of himself too. After filling sweetpeas water bowl up and giving her some food, he locked up and headed out. It was only a 10 minute walk before he eas in the bar. He order a coors and glanced around. It was pretty empty yet, so he went to the little smoking area outside. It was cosy, thats why Frank loved this bar. The smoking area had little heated over the chairs and a big open fire. He relaxed and drunk his beer, shutting his eyes.

"Iero."

He grinned and got up to hug Mikey, squeezing tight.

"Whats up, dude?"

"Nof much. Can't complain. What are you stressing over this time?"

Frank snorted and picked at the beer with his thumb.

"I have a shit ton of paperwork. I gotta hire an accountant."

Mikey hummed and fixed his glasses up on his nose.

"Any recomondations?'

"Gee is an accountant. I don't know if he has room though."

"Gee?"Frank frowned. He had met most of Mikeys friends and he didnt remeber a Gee.

"Gerard. My brother. He only works for home though, he has killer anxiety."

"Can you find out if hes free?"

Mikey nodded and started typing on his phone.

"So getting laid? Who are we looking for cause a dude might be a little harder to find."

Frank snorted and shook his head.

"Don't really care. I've a mjor case of blue balls going on dude. Killing me."Frank snorted and finished the last mouthful. He dumped it in the trash with his cigarette.

"This is why you date. I got woken up with a blowjob today."

Frank frowned. He woke up to sweetpea peeing on his chest. He refused to tell Mikey that though.

"Relationships suck."

"I hear ya. Lets get you a one night stand."Mikey snorted. He got drunk an hour later, and the time went quickly. He ended up heading home alone, but the bits he could remember were awesome. Mikey was great to drink with, he was the most carefree dude Frank knew. He let his adorable bedwetter curl up on his chest before passing out. 

He woke up to his phone blaring, and reached over without thinking.

"Whoever the fuck this is i'm gonna kill. Its early."Frank complained, assuming it was one of his employees that knew Franks humour. He heard a snort on the reciever.

_"Mr. Iero? Gerard Way here. Mikey said you were looking for an accountant. I just became available at the last minute of today would suit. I'd like to see all your paperwork for the past 3 years."_

Frank was gonna kill  _himself._ He always embarresed himself.

"Mr. Way, Hi. Sorry about that. Uh yes, Today is okay. I have the last few years paperwork i'm pretty sure."

_"no problem sir. I usually do the first meeting in the clients own home if that suits. Then I work from home."_

Frank rambled off his address before repeating it again. 

_"Great. I'll see you in half an hour sir."_

The line went dead and Frank groaned.  _Any day but today._ He sleepily got up and pulled on some clothes before going into the kitchen. He cursed as he tufned on thr coffee pot, willing his hangover to fuck up.  _This is why he didnt go out._ When the bell rang, he did not expect the dude on his doorstep. Gerard had fire truck red hair, the dye staining his neck slightly. He was dressed in a white shirt, waist coat and skinny jeans and he was  _fucking gorgeous._

"Mr. Iero?"

"Hi! Yeah. Come in."he moved out of the way, before hearing whining and paws against glass.

"Excuse me." 

Frank went into the kitchen and opened up the patio doors before shutting them again.

"I didn't know Mikey had a brother."

Gerard laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. I only moved home recently. Do you have any kinds of filling system?"

Gerard almost looked  _hopeful._

"do folders i got on sale count as filling?"

Gerard deflated. Frank went into his study and grabbed the box, carrying it into the kitchen.

"Oh. Thats alot of papers."

"You're telling me, dude. I do have them ordered by shop."Frank lay out the folders, watching as Gerard frowned.

"Okay. So like your incomings and outgoinfd arent sorted?"

Frank chewed his lip and shook his head.

"Are they dated?"

"Yes."

Gerard nodded and pulled out a chair, staring at the pile of papers.

"Is this everything?"

"Yeah."

Gerard gave a little nod and rubbed his head.

"So how much are you anyway?"

"20 dollars an hour. Mikey didnt say?"

"Nope. How long do you think itll take?"

Gerard whined deep in his throat, looking up at Frank with apoligetic eyes.

"Long time. If you're sure this is everything, i'll take them home and try and sort threw them."

"Stay here and let me help. Two minds is better than one right?"

Gerard chewed his lip and nodded.

"You start on this one. Incomes and outgoings sepreate."

Frank nodded.

"Coffee?"

Gerard nodded, already laying out the pages. Frank took the hint and didnt talk, setting the coffee down beforr moving to the end of the table. By 6 PM Gerard had made a good head start, he lookrd exhausted. His waistcoat was abandoned and his shirt top button was open, along with his sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He refused Franks offer of food, zooning out and chainsmoking as he mumbled to himself. 

"Okay. Time to go."

Frank nodded and stood up.

"Do i pay you now?"

"No sir. When i'm finished. I can come back tomorrow and do another days worth if you don't touch anything."

"Okay."Frank nodded, rubbing his face. Gerard was a douchebag. He left without another word, and Frank almost wanted to phone Mikey to complain. The dude had the personality of a fucking fish. The next two days, Gerard came over again. Frank ended up leaving him to itreally. He wasnt much help with the actual math part, and he was sick of getting shot down by the dude. It was  _polite_ to talk. 

"Sir?"

Frank looked up from the couch.

"I think i'm up to date."He nodded, more to himself than at Frank.

"Everythings seems in check. You definetly don't owe any taxes."

Frank relaxed. The weight of his shoulders finally gone.

"Great. Thank you. How much do I owe you? 3 days by 8 hours right?"

Gerard nodded 

"Yeah. Ive organised all your paperwork if youd like to come see."

Frank pushed himself up and followed him in. He was kinda shocked. 8 folders lay on the table, 4 labeled with Income with the shops address and 4 labeled with outgoings. 

"Sir if you could get another 8 folders and do the same this year, i would defiently be alot faster next time."

"Will do. Thanks Gerard. Cash okay?"

"Yes sir."

Frank knew the total was 500, but he added an extra hundred just because he was so glad to be done for another year. He handed it to Gerard, he didnt even count it.

"Want a beer? Think I owe you one at this stage."

Gerard smiled and shook his head.

"No thank you. Call me if you ever need me again."

"Will do. Thanks Gerard."

Frank went to bed as soon as Gerard left.  _That dude was exhausting._

Frank carried on with his everyday life, the same routeen and boring life. He hated it. In all fairness, he hated himself. He was lonely. But it was his own fault.

"Dude."

Frank looked up and grinned, hugging Mikey.

"Hey man. Whats up?"

"Hey, youre still single right?"

Frank laughed and nodded.

"Awesome. I'm trying to get my brother laid."

Frank opened his mouth before shutting it again.

"Do not judge him in work mode. He gets super fucking into it and then hes shit scared to say or talk about anything else."

"Dude..we dont have anything in common."

"Wrong. Comic books, music, dogs, depression-"

"You can not put that on your pro list dude. Anyway, no. He barely acknoledged me."

"Hes an awkward dude, Frank."

 "Exactly. I couldnt get a word out of him."Frank sighed. Mikey groaned and dropped to his knees in the middle of walmart. He blessed himself before praying, making Frank kick his knee.

"The fuck dude?"

"One date. Not even a date. A beer. Every Friday he goes to the gay bar downtown. Central? Anyway..just go and buy him a beer. Don't say i told you too."

"Get the fuck up. People are staring!"

"Is that a yes?"

Frank groaned and glanced sround before nodding.

"Awesome! He goes there at 9. Find him in the smoking area! I will buy you a pint next time were out."

Frank grunted and nodded.

"Guess i better go get changed. Atleast I might get laid by someone. Later!"

And  _thats how Frank ended up in a fucking gaybar. Not that there was anything wrong with that ofcourse, but he felt to old and out of place._ He immediatly grabbed a double vodka before heading to the smoking area, and sure enough, There was Gerard sitting with a sketchpad. He walked up to the table and smiled.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Gerard looked up and smiled softly.

"Hi, there."

"Can i sit?"

Gerard nodded and Frank sat across from him.

"Whats that?"

"I'm drawing spiderman getting killed."

He passed the sketchpad over and Frank nearly choked. He was good. Really good. 

"Holy shit dude. Thats awesome."

"Thanks. I went to Art school before."

"Really? How did you end up as an accountant?"

Gerard blushed and pushed his fringd behind his ear.

"Numbers make sense when nothing else does."

"Thats adorable."Frank mumbled, gaining a snort.

"So you come here to draw?"

"Mikey wants me to find a partner. I don't have the time or energy or the people skills. So I just go home with guys then bail."

Frank nodded and glanced around the smoking area.

"How about this. You leave with me, we go to mine and crack open a bottle of vodka, then have string free sex. No commitment. Nothing."

Gerard blushed and nodded. 

"Yeah. That actually sounds pretty good right now."

Frank hummed and finished his drink.

"Lets go, G."He hummed. Gerard shuffled up behind him, and they walked to Franks in mostly silence. Frank turned on music as soon as he got inside, because he could mot deal with silence right now. A bottle of vodka later and Gerard was chatting more, giggling whenever Frank made a dumb joke. Sweetpea had settled on Gerards chest, so he sat and scratched his back gently. Frank watch him occasionally duck his head to kiss her between the eyes. Frank made the first move, shooing his girl away before climbing into Gerards lap, who didnt even flimch, just smooth his hands up Franks thighs.

"Tell me what your into."Frank whispered.

"I like to be in charge."

_oh hell yeah._

"That suits me perfectly."Frank purred, leaning in to kiss a line down Gerards jaw to his neck. He licked along the skin, humming when all he could smell was hair dye.

"What else, Gee? Tell me."

Gerard trailed his hands up Franks ass before grabbing it rougly.

"I like calling people names."

"Call me whatever you want, honey. What else?"Frank trailed his teeth up to Gerards earlobe, sucking it betwen his teeth.

"I like cumming on your body."Gerards voice was rough, his fingers moving up Franks top.

"I think we'll get on just fine, honey."Frank smirked, grinding his hips down softly. Gerard moaned and pushed on Franks back, making him grind harder.

"I like it rough. You want me to call you something?"

Gerard moaned and shook his head, tugging Franks top over his body. 

"Lets see what youve got for me, Sir."

Gerard thrust up, gasping.  _Frank always could tell. He fucking knew it._ He slid down onto his knees, looking up at Gerard threw his eyelashes.

"How'd you know?"Gerard panted

"Hmm..I could tell."Frank cooed.

Gerard moaned and tilted his head back, letting Frank unbuckle his jeans. Frank touched him threw the boxers, sliding a finger down his length before pulling him free. Gerard was  _big. Big was a fucking understatement._ Frank wrapped his hand around the base, stroking his slowly as Gerard moaned.

"Feel good?"

"So good, little one."

Frank trailed his tongue around the head, lapping at the slit before sliding down. He sucked gently as he bobbed his head, Gerards moans sending shivers down his spine. He moved a hand to push down his own jeans before focusing on Gerard again. He pulled off with a pop, keeping his hand moving before trailing his tongue down the shaft to Gerards balls. He whined and thrust against Franks face. Frank trailed his tonfue over Gerards balls before gently sucking one in, 

"I want to cum on your face baby. Now."Gerard gasped a moment later, Frank gave his balls a final lick before looking up at Gerard, stroking him faster. He felt Gerards cock jump before closing his eyes, feeling Gerard cum all over it. It felt like ages before Frank was able to open his eyed again, looking up at Gerard as his eyelashes stuck together.

"Holy shit."Gerard panted, he watched Frank spit the bit that got on his mouth. He felt it trail down his jaw.

"Did i do good, Sir?"

"Fuck yeah, perfect little slut for me."Gerard smirked and gave Frank his shirt. Frank wiped his face, gasping as Gerard pulled him up roughly.

"Wheres your bedroom?"Gerard kissed his jaw, before his neck. He always screamed when Gerards teeth dug in.

"Upstairs."Frank moaned, Gerard hummed and pulled away.

"To far. Drop your boxers and bend over the couch. Now."

Frank immediatly kicked off his bottoms and leaned over the arm chair, whining when Gerard kicked his ankles apart. 

"Spread your cheeks, slut."

Frank whined and did as he was told, burrying his face in the pillow.

"Hmm.."Gerard hummed, before trailing a finger tip over Franks hole. 

"So pretty and pink for me."Gerard mumbled before the finger returned, wet and sticky. He didnt get any warning as Gerard pushed a diget in.

"If i get to rough. Or you get to sore, I want you to say coffee."

"Yes, sir."Frank whispered, Gerard didnt really pay attension, he was to busy watching himself finger Franks tight little hole. He added a second finger, smirking when Frank cried out in pain. He moved them a bit before pulling out 

"Sir?"Frank whispered

"Yeah, little one?"Gerard rolled a condom on himself, covering himself with the extra lube.

"I havent took in a while. Can you prep me a little more please?"

Frank sounded paniced. Gerard pushed two fingers back in without warning, adding a third a few moments later. He opened Frank up until he stopped letting out pained noises. 

"Are you using a condom?"Frank was scared. 

"Yes baby."Gerard rubbed the latex against his ass cheek, letting Frank feel. Frank relaxed and gripped onto the pillow as Gerards head touched his hole, before he pushed in slowly. Frank found himself biting the pillow, the pain overwelming as Gerard bottomed out.

"Stand up a sec, honey."Gerard tugged his arms, and Frank slowly stood up. Gerard fisted a hand in Franks hair and kissed his neck.

"I'll take such good care of you baby. Youve been so good."

Frank whined and pushed back against Gerards cock. 

"Good boy. Bed over."

Frank lay back over the couch, winching as Gerard started fucking him. It was hard and fast immediatly, and not enough. Frank was gripping onto the couch, needing more. Gerard realised and fisted a hand in Franks hair, pulling hard until Franks neck arched painfully. Gerards other hand smoothed up his chest until he could wrap it around Franks little throat. Frank whined and gasped, trying to fight against the hold. Gerard didnt seem to care, he pulled Frank back by the hair until he was in more pain than pleasure, beforr Gerard hit that sweet spot inside of him. Franks orgasm was such a shock to him, one minute he was close to tears and the next he was cumming all over his leather couch. He reached down to stroke himself as Gerards grip got tighter.

"Dirty slut."Gerard growled before letting go completely, almost making Frank face plant. He caught himself and panted into his arms as Gerard pulled out, before he felt Gerard cum all over his asshole. Gerard moaned against Franks back, stroking himself threw it before dropping to his knees. He licked Franks sensitive hole, earning a small whine.

"I know your sesitive baby. Let me take care of you."Gerard cooed, before he was licking the swollen muscle again. He moved to suck gently before pushing his tongue in, 

"Feels so good sir, please dont stop."Frank panted. Gerard contiued licking and sucking unter Frank came again, letting out a choked moan as his body twitched. Gerard pulled away and pressed kisses up Franks back. Frank almost screamed when Gerard lifted him, forcing him to wrap his arms around his neck.  Frank gave in, letting Gerard carry him. He felt used and disgusting, but  _alive._

Gerard found his room the first door he opened, and he lay Frank down gently before dissapearing. Frank closed his eyes and let his body turn to mush. He jumped when a warm face cloth brushed the inside of his thighs.

"You dont have to-"

"I do. Aftercare is important."Gerard whispered, cleaning up Franks stomach.

"Turn."

Frank automatically did, letting Gerard clean him. 

"Stay?"

"I dont.."

"Please."

Gerard hummed and fixed the blanket over Frank.

"Okay little one. I'll be right back."

Frank was asleep before his bedroom door shut. He woke up to Gerard putting on his shirt, every muscle in his body protested as he rolled over. 

"You dont have to go. We could get breakfast."

Gerard hummed and finished his buttons.

"Work. Same time, same place next week?"

Frank nodded and closed his eyes. He heard Gerard leave, not expecting him to come back in again. 

"Frank."

Frank opened his eyes to a glass of water and two pills. 

"Painkillers."

Frank slowly sat up and took them.

"I didnt mean to hurt you. I'm really sorry."

Frank waved a hand as he drunk the water before setting the glass down.

"I'm okay. I'll sleep it off."

"Kay. Bye Frank."

"Later dude."Frank yawned and lay back down, the more Frank thought about last night, the weirder it got. The sex was amazing, everything Frank  _needed._ But they didnt even  _kiss._  

The week was long and exhausting, and Frank nearly didn't go out to meet Gerard. He wanted to sleep for a  _week._ But he found himself getting dressed and going to the same bar. He was there first this time, and bought himself a double vodka before sitting in the smoking area. He waited for an hour before his phone rang.

"Dude, where the fuck are you?"Frank was  _pissed._

"I'm so sorry. I'm on my way, work sucked and parents suck. Sorry. I'll be 10 minutes."

Frank sighed and hung up, ordering himself another drink. Gerard appeared still in his work clothes, looking apoligetic.

"Its okay, text next time yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Vodka right?"

Gerard waved one of his glasses before setting it down. He downed it immediatly. 

"Thanks."

Gerard drunk his own and nodded.

"Lets get out of here."

Gerard hummed and followed Frank home. They cracked open another bottle of vodka, but by the second drink it was abandoned. Frank simply kneeled down between Gerards legs, getting a smirk in return.

"I think i'll be able to train you nicely, little one."

Frank smirked and unbuckled Gerards jeans, pulling Gerards cock free. He stroked him to full hardness before wrapping his lips around it. Gerard moaned and laced his fingers into Franks hair, making Frank pull of slightly.

"Don't push."he mumbled before sinming back down. He took his time as he tasted Gerard, focusing his tongue around the head as his hand worked the base. Gerard was moaning and panting, letting out the hottest noises Frank had ever heard. Frank trailed off down to Gerards balls again, tugging lightly before pressing open mouth kisses on them. Gerard tightened his fist in Franks hair, groaning as he sucked one in gently. He tongued at the sensitive skin as his hand worked Gerards cock. He felt it twitch and pulse so he pulled up, looking up at Gerard right as he came. Gerard stared right back, moaning before screwing his eyes shut. 

"So pretty."Gerard purred went Frank kneeled back. He spat whatever went into his mouth, letting it trail down his chin.

"I'm gonna fuck you with my cum on your face."

Frank palmed himself and nodded.

"Yes please, sir."

Gerard tugged him up by the hair.

"Bedroom."

Frank lead them up, pulling off his tshirt without getting anymore cum on it.

"Good boy."Gerard kissed his shoulder before his neck, sinking little teeth in. Frank whined and pushed into it.

"Gonna mark you up slut."

"Yes please." Frank moaned and let Gerard keep biting, before a hand trailed down to his jeans, palming him.

"You wanna cum now baby? You might be a little over sensitive then."

Frank arched into the hand and nodded.

"Now. Please Gee."

Gerards fingers opened the button in fecord speed, before Frank pushed them down to his knees. Gerard continued to mark him up as he moved his hand into Franks boxers.

"So hard for me, just gagging for my cock, hmm?"

Frank nodded and thrust into Gerards hard. 

"Good boy. Fuck yourself."

Frank immediatly started thrusting into Gerards hand, his orgasm building and spreading through his body before Gerard pulled away. He whined in protest.

"So close sir, please."

"No. On the bed, on your hands and knees."

Frank whined but complied, kicking off his jeans fully. 

"Wheres your lube, Frank?"

"I dont have any. I thought you had some."

"I'm in my work clothes, baby."Gerard hummed, 

"Condom?"

"Drawer, but you cant-"

"Shh."

Frank gripped the sheets. He knee this was gonna hurt like a bitch. He ignored Gerard in the drawer, staring at his bedsheets and swollen cock. He did look over as Gerard undressed, biting his lip at his dick, fully hard. Shit. Frank had a meeting tomorrow. 

He closed his eyes as Gerard crawled up bdhind him, pressing little kisses along his back befofe fingers pressed against his mouth. He opened and coated them in as much spit as he could before Gerard removed them. The first didget didnt hurt, Gerard taking his time to open Frank up this time. The second burned, but not much. The third made Frank scream out. Gerard kissed his back gently, 

"Nearly."He promised, before arching his fingers until Frank screamed in pleasure. His cock throbbed as Gerard started to finger him faster, focusing on the bundle of nerves. He removed them as Frank got close again.

"Hurts. Sir. Please?"

"No. Relax little one, if its to much tell me."

Gerard pushed in slowly, the condoms lube making the slide slightly easier. Frank panted through in and dropped to his elbows as Gerard bottomed out.

"So open for me, slut."

Frank whined and pushdd back, a silent  _move._

Gerard took the hint, starting slow and gentle as his fingers dug into Franks thighs. It didnt take long to get faster and harder, Franks cock throbbing with pure need. He needed to cum. 

"Can i touch myself?"

"No baby. "Gerard cooed before finding Franks special spot. He reached down and gripped Franks hair, dragging him back by the hair until Franks neck bent in an awkward angle. He knew Gerards neck move, the hand wrapping around his neck tightly. Tighter than last time, so tight Frank couldnt breath. He immediatly started scratching at Gerards hands, feeling his eyes fill with tears before his orgasm hit. It still shocked him, almost blacking out from the mixture of pain and pleasure. 

"Good boy."Gerard cooed, letting go of Franks neck. He kept thrusting in roughly before gripping both Franks wrists tightly, pinning him to the bed as Gerard used his body. He felt the moment Gerard cock twitched, shutting his eyes at the moan Gerard let out.  _The dude was straight outta porn._ He let go of Franks wrists as he thrust himself threw it before pulling out. Frank immediatly let him hips drop. His body felt like mush as pain rocked threw him.

"Good boy."Gerard kissed up his back to his neck.

"I do good?"

"So fucking good, Frank."Gerard kissed the back of his head.

"I'll get you cleaned up, honey."

Frank nodded and closed his eyes. He felt Gerard clean him up a few minutes later, even wiping Franks face for him before tucking him in.

"Stay?"

"Sure, Frankie."

Gerard got in next to him a minute later, a soft hand settling on his hip before he was asleep. He woke up to Gerard setring down painkillerd and water.

"Gotta go already?"

"Yeah. Let me help you Frankie."

He helped Frank sit up, who whined and rubbed his bruised wrists. Gerard gave him the tablets and watched him take them.

"Sorry."

"Its okay. Same time next week?"

"Are you sure? I know i went a bit far last night-"

"I had the best orgasm of my life dude."Frank snorted.

"Okay. Same time next week."

"Come here instead?"

"Kay. Bye Frank."

Frank lay back down on the bed and sighed, alone again. Sweetpea was in the spare room; and he quickly went to let her out.

"Its making daddy feel lonelier."Frank whispered as he scratched her head. Not that she cared, the just ran to the patio doors. He let her out before getting ready for his meeting. 

On Thursday, Frank took Sweetpea out for a jog. He usually did this when he was angry, but right now he was just stressed. The Gerard thing was still weird, how they never even kissed. It felt surreal all they had done besides the most innocent. He put his earphones in when they got to the dark, before starting running. Sweetpea loved it, running next to him with her tongue hanging out, he glanced down at her and grinned before running headfirst into someone.

"Fuck!"Frank fell backwards, but strong arms caught him. Frank looked up and grinned.

"Hey Gerard."

He tugged out his earphones and watched Gerard put away the book he was holding.

"Hey."he hummed before kneeling down.

"Hi baby. I missed you!"He scratched behind sweetpeas ear.

"Out for a run? Being good for daddy?"

"If waking me up by peeing on the bed is good, then yeah."

Gerard laughed and stood up, pushing his hair behind his ear 

"Shes cute so its okay."

"Totally."Frank grinned 

"We still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah Gee."Frank hummed.

"Awesome. I gotta run, Mikeys expecting me to do his taxes."

Frank smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Later."

Gerard gave a little wave before walking away, and Frank quickly shoved in his earphones again. 

Every Friday without fail, Gerard could come over and fuck him raw, kissing everywhere but his face (which got annoying by week 4.), Frank found himself lonlier than ever. It would happen when he was watching a movie or eating alone, the pang of pain in his heart. He kept thinking Gerard should be here, which is  _not_ how no strings sex should be, he reminded himself. Instead, he'd go for a run with sweetpea. 

On week 12, Frank sat staring at him phone on Friday morning before giving in and grabbing it. 

" _not up for it this week."_

He sent it to Gerard before sighing.  _This was unheathy._ He stayed on the couch most of the day, only getting up when the door bell rang. He sighed and opened the door, frowning at Gerard. 

"But i said i wasnt up for it."

"I know. But I thought we could hang, just lile normally. No sex."Gerard shrugged. Frank opened the door to let him in, speachless. 

"Okay."

"I brought supplies. Beer, horror movie, a dog bone. Where is she?"

"Living room."

Frank followed him in, watching him kneel down to scratch her head.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hmm?"Gerard frowned

"You want me to go?"

"No. But you wanted string free sex."

"Yeah. So did you."Gerard stood up, frowning.

"Yeah. I know. I mean i did. I dont think i do anymore."

"Yeah. Yeah me too."Gerard nodded. Frank went to ask  _what_ but Gerard stepped forward and cupped his cheeks.

"Theres a reason I dont kiss."He whispered

"I think its the most important bond between two lovers. Sex is meaningless to me. Kissing is not."

Frank frowned before Gerard was pressing his lips to his, he almost wanted to pull away in shock, instead he kissed back, sliding his palm onto Gerards neck. The kiss was so soft and passionate, Frank had never kissed like that. He pulled back after what felt like hours, breathless.

"I dont understand."

"I want to date you. Take you out and buy you shit and hang out without the need for sex. I want to take you to restaurants and movies and I want you to meet my mom."

Frank grinned and ducked his head.

"You barely know me."

"I know enough. I havent liked someone in years. I kept catching myself drawing you or thinking about you and realised that stringless sex is the worst way to fall in love. But it happened anyway."

Frank tugged him in until they were kissing again, feeling butterflys in his stomach as Gerard pulled him closer. They ended up spending all night talking and having a few beers, eventuallt moving to the bedroom. Frank undressed to his boxers and climbed under the sheet, sighing happiky as Gerard spoon up behind him.

"How bout I take you out to breakfast in the morning?"

"No work?"

"I don't work Saturday."

Frank snorted and shoik his head 

"Dick. Lets do breakfast."

Gerard stayed over every single night; even when he'd have to leave for work the next morning, he'd wake Frank up with a kiss.

"Sweetpeas been fed and walked. Her cries are a lie."

Frank laughed and rolled onto his back.

"You didnt have to do that."

"I know."Gerard pecked his lips.

"See you later, honey."

"Bye Gee."

When Gerard got home from work, Frank dragged him to the bedroom. Gerard was completely different in bed, soft and gentle and full of kisses and soft whispers. Frank woke up painless the next morning, still high from the night before. 

Ofcourse they didnt stop being into rough sex, it happened once a week, every Friday like clockwork. When Frank had asked him why, Gerard had laughed and shrugged.

"Rough sex is amazing. But, i like to make my boy feel good too. Not just sexually, in general. If i hurt you everytime we have sex, you think youd be able to do anything?"

Frank blushed and ducked his head, 

"I guess not. I'm not complaining. I love both ways, just curious."

Gerard ducked his head to kiss Frank, before his hand wrapped around Franks throat. He squeezed gently.

"I can make it more painful for you baby. You just gotta ask."

He tightened his grip until Franks eyes filled with fear before letting go.

"Dude."Frank choked, rubbing his neck.

"You're cock just went from 0 to 10 in a second. Dont complain."Gerard smirked and kissed his jaw before dropping to his knees. Frank moandd as Gerard tugged down his pyjama pants.

"Look at you, baby. Leaking for me."Gerard tongued the slit before taking him whole. Frank loved that. Loved the way Gerards throat just opened up for him. He gripped onto the island and tilted his head back, moaning. Gerard wasted no time in getting Frank off, sucking and licking like his life depended on it. Frank ended up spilling deep in Gerards throat, who immediatly swollowed his down. Franks legs gave out, following on top of Gerard as his orgasm rocked threw him. He kissed him roughly before sliding down to Gerards boner.

"So so close, little one."Gerard whispered as Frank stroked him tightly. Frank smirked and leaned down to suck on the head, looking up at Gerard. 

"So pretty baby."

Frank hummed and twirled his tongue ariund thebhead, speeding up his hand until Gerard spilled into his mouth. As usual he let it dribble out onto Gerards cock as he stroked him threw it. He crawled up a second later, joining their lips in a slow kiss.

"Jesus. I love you."Frank whispered when he pulled away. He touched Gerards jaw with his knuckles, feeling the stubble.

"I love you too."


End file.
